Cartoon Story (Justin Bonesteel Style)
Cartoon Story is Justin Bonesteel's parody that appeared on YouTube Halloween 2017, which means Toy Story has an upcoming spoof on J.B. Eagle 22 years ago. Cast * Woody - Hiccup (How to Train Your Dragon) * Buzz Lightyear - Jack Frost (Rise of the Guardians) * Mr. Potato Head - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) * Rex - Arlo (The Good Dinosaur) * Hamm - Red (The Angry Birds Movie) * Slinky - Max (The Secret Life of Pets) * Bo Peep - Astrid (How to Train Your Dragon) * Sarge - Mumble (Happy Feet) * Sarge's Soldiers - Penguins (Happy Feet) * Andy Davis - Sherman (Mr. Peabody & Sherman) * Mrs. Davis - Valka (How to Train Your Dragon 2) * Molly Davis - Diamond Destiny (Storks) * Sid Phillips - Draco Malfoy (Harry Potter) * Hannah Phillips - Violet Parr (The Incredibles) * Scud - Rudy (Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs) * RC - Lightning McQueen (Cars) * Lenny - Olaf (Frozen) * Mr Shark - Don Lino (Shark Tale) * Snake - Kaa (LA) * Robot - Baymax (Big Hero 6) * Etch - Deadpool * Mr. Spell - Norm (Norm of the North) * Rocky Gibraltar - Vitaly (Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted) * Combat Carl - Scooby-Doo * Monkeys - Wickershams (Horton Hears a Who!) * Squeeze Toy Aliens - Liberty Park Animals (The Nut Job) * Chosen Squeeze Toy Alien - Surly (The Nut Job) * Janie and Pterodactyl - Smurfette (Smurfs: The Lost Village) and Toothless (How to Train Your Dragon) * Baby-Face - Dave (Penguins of Madagascar) * Legs - Dawn Bellwether (Zootopia) * Hand-in-the-Box - Ratchet (Ratchet & Clank) * Roller Bob - Snowball (The Secret Life of Pets) * Frog - The Toad (Flushed Away) * Jingle Joe - Gavin (Ice Age: Collision Course) * Rockmobile - Elliot (Pete's Dragon (2016)) * Walking Car - Jackson Storm (Cars 3) * Ducky - Serge (Open Season) * Sally Doll - Jewel (Rio) Parts of the Whole Movie #Opening ("You've Got a Friend in Me") #The Coast is Clear #The Happy Feet Two Opening Medley #Jack Frost the Space Ranger #"Strange Things" #Hiccup and Jack Fight/Draco Malfoy #Who Will Sherman Pick?/A Viking Accused #Lost at the Gas Station #Going Inside Pizza Planet #Jack Meets the Animals #At Draco's House #Playtime with Draco #"I Will Go Sailing No More" #Jack's Bandage #Draco's Window at Sherman's #The Big One #Jack, I Can't Do This Without You #Hiccup Asks for Help/The Rescue Mission #Play Nice! #The Chase #Rocket Power #Christmas at Sherman's House #End Credits Movie Used: *Toy Story (1995) Clips From Movies and Shows: *Looney Tunes:Back In Action (2003) *The Angry Birds Movie (2016) *Space Jam (1996) *How To Train Your Dragon (2010) *Gift Of The Night Fury (2011) *Dreamworks Dragons (2012-2014) *How To Train Your Dragon 2 (2014) *The Looney Tunes Show (2011-2014) *The Wise Quacking Duck (1943) *The Secret Life Of The Pets (2016) *The Good Dinosaur (2015) *Storks (2016) *Mr. Peabody & Sherman (2014) *Cars (2006) *Frozen (2013) *Shark Tale (2004) *Happy Feet (2006) *Happy Feet TWO (2011) *The Jungle Book (2016) *Big Hero 6 (2014) *Deadpool (2016) *Norm of the North (2016) *Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted (2012) *Rise of the Guardians (2012) *Harry Potter and The Sorcerer's Stone (2001) *Harry Potter and The Chamber Of Secrets (2002) *Scooby-Doo (2012) *Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs (2009) *Horton Hears a Who! (2008) *The Nut Job (2014) *The Nut Job 2: Nutty Of Nature (2017) *The Incredibles (2004) *Smurfs: The Lost Village (2017) *and more Gallery Hiccup.png|Hiccup as Woody Jack Frost.jpg|Jack Frost as Buzz Lightyear 8df52822608257ea4f6cc88aacdb2990--daffy-duck-cartoon-network.jpg|Daffy Duck as Mr. Potato Head Arlo.png|Arlo as Rex ABMovie Red Angry.png|Red as Hamm Max pets movie.png|Max as Slinky Dog Race to the Edge Astrid.png|Astrid as Bo Peep Mumble (WB).png|Mumble as Sarge Sherman.png|Sherman as Andy Davis Valka Gallery httyd2 1wm.jpg|Valka as Mrs. Davis Baby Diamond Destiny.png|Diamond Destiny as Molly Davis Shut up malfoy.gif|Draco Malfoy as Sid Phillips Violet Parr.jpg|Violet Parr as Hannah Phillips Rudy in Ice Age 3.jpeg|Rudy as Scud Lightning McQueen.png|Lightning McQueen as RC Olaf.jpg|Olaf as Lenny Don Lino As Dad.jpeg|Don Lino as Mr Shark 445407-the-jungle-book-kaa.jpg|Kaa (LA) as Snake Baymax.png|Baymax as Robot Deadpool transparent background by camo flauge-d96i5wp.png|Deadpool as Etch Norm norm of the north.png|Norm as Mr. Spell Vitaly.jpg|Vitaly as Rocky Gibraltar Scooby-doo-scooby-doo-and-the-witchs-ghost--65.jpg|Scooby Doo as Combat Carl Wickershams.jpg|Wickershams as Monkeys Surly nut job 2.png|Surly as Chosen Squeeze Toy Alien Smurfette smufs lost village.png|Smurfette Toothless the Dragon.png|Toothless as Janie and Pterodactyl Dave.jpg|Dave as Baby Face Bellwether zootopia.png|Dawn Bellwether as Legs Ratchet.png|Ratchet as Hand-in-the-Box Snowball cute.png|Snowball as Roller Bob Flushed Away The Toad.jpg|The Toad as Frog Gavin.png|Gavin as Jingle Joe Pete's-Dragon-2016-44-0.png|Elliot as Rockmobile Jackson_storm_cars_3.png|Jackson Storm as Walking Car Jewel rio.png|Jewel as Sally Doll Category:Justin Bonesteel Category:Justin Bonesteel Pixar Movies Category:Toy Story Movie Spoofs Category:Toy Story Movies Category:Rated G Films Category:J.B. Eagle Category:YouTube